Love Live! Overview
Love Live! School idol project Love Live! School idol project is the first season of Love Live!. It revolves around the formation of the idol group μ's (pronounced "Muse") in order to save the girls' school, Otonokizaka Academy, from being closed due to lack of people wanting to join. Here are the μ's members, who are also the main idols of the season: *'Kousaka Honoka '- The outgoing, determined 16 year old, who's family works in a wagashi shop by the name of Homura. Her theme color is orange. Her CV is Nitta Emi. *'Minami Kotori - '''The sweet, undecisive 16 year old whose mother is the chairwoman of the Academy. Her theme color is grey. Her CV is Uchida Aya. *'Sonoda Umi - The strict, voice of reason 16 year old who is part of the school kyudou club. Her theme color is blue. Her CV is Mimori Suzuko. *'Hoshizora Rin - '''The athletic, tomboyish 15 year old who commonly ends her sentences with "~nya". Her theme color is yellow. Her CV is Iida Riho. *'Koizumi Hanayo - 'The shy, rice-loving 15 year old who dreams of becoming an idol. Her theme color is green. Her CV is Kubo Yurika. *'Nishikino Maki - 'The stubborn, piano playing 15 year old who has many tsundere qualities. Her theme color is red. Her CV is Pile. *'Yazawa Nico - 'The caring, somewhat self-centered 17 year old who has an alternate, idol-like personality whose catchphrase is "Nico Nico-ni!" Her theme color is pink. Her CV is Tokui Sora. *'Toujou Nozomi - 'The wise, spiritual 17 year old girl who likes fortune telling and tarot card reading. Her theme color is purple. Her CV is Kusuda Aina. *'Ayase Eli - '''The respected, admired 17 year old girl who is the student council president of the school. Her theme color is cerulean. Her CV is Nanjou Yoshino. Love Live! School idol project Second Season The second season maintains the same characters, however focuses more on the idol competition known as the "Love Live". Love Live! Sunshine!! 'Love Live! Sunshine!! '''is a spin-off to the first two seasons, having the same plot, only with different characters and a new school. The group, Aqours, are listed below: *'Takami Chika '- The friendly, cheerful 16 year old who is a big fan of Muse and her parents own a ryokan. Her theme color is orange. Her CV is Inami Anju. *'Sakurauchi Riko '- The calm, reserved 16 year old who has transferred to the school where Aqours goes. Her theme color is light pink. Her CV is Aida Rikako. *'Mastuura Kanan '- The mature, cool 17 year old who lives and works at her grandfather's diving shop. Her theme color is green. Her CV is Suwa Nanaka. *'Kurosawa Dia '- The prideful, stubborn 17 year old who is the student council president and Ruby's older sister. Her theme color is red. Her CV is Komiya Arisa. *'Watanabe You '- The energetic, positive 16 year old whose catchphrase is "Yousoro!" She also does swimming. Her theme color is blue. Her CV is Saitou Shuka. *'Tsushima Yoshiko '- The mischevious, unlucky 15 year old who claims to be "Yohane, the fallen angel." Her theme color is gray. Her CV is Kobayashi Aika. *'Kunikida Hanamaru '- The hardworking, book-loving 15 year old who works at her family's temple. Her theme color is yellow. Her CV is Takatsuki Kanako. *'Ohara Mari '- The cheerful, playful 17 year old who's family runs a chain of hotels in Italy. She is also the school's chairwoman. Her theme color is purple. Her CV is Suzuki Aina. *'Kurosawa Ruby - The shy, sweet 15 year old and the younger sister of Dia. Her catchphrase is "Ganbaruby." Her theme color is magenta. Her CV is Furihata Ai. Love Live! Sunshine! Season 2 A second season has been announced to air in the fall of 2017. Category:Love Live! series Category:Overview page